


Farty In Santalune City

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Shauna and Serena were in Santalune City, with Serena being surprised at how gassy Shauna was, the latter letting out wet farts. "Golly... how much gas do you have?" Serena asked as she was taken aback by how flatulent Shauna was. "A lot. I think the stink is getting a bit to me." Shauna admitted while fanning the air with one of her hands, resting her other hand on her grumbling gut as she kept cranking out bubbly farts. "I'll say. I didn't expect you to have this much flatulence." Serena stated as she didn't mind the rotten smell she could sense from Shauna farting. "Peeyew... I'm gonna need new shorts after this!"


End file.
